The purpose of this protocol is to make 2-CdA available as a treatment for patients with active hairy cell leukemia who are not eligible to participate in other clinical trials. This protocol will contribute to the determination of toxicity, response rate, time to response, duration of response and survival of patients with hairy cell leukemia who are treated with 2-CdA.